Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: The story of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time with my own little twist!


**I know, this may have been done many times over, but I wish to tell the story of Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, with my own little twist! Be prepared for a tale of epic proportions! Of betrayal, friendship and drama! A tale that spans time... and darkness!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: A Storm at Sea**

Lightning flashed, thunder roared, and the sea was raging...

"Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa...!"

"Are... are you okay?!"

The flash of lightning protruded the darkness.

"No! Don't let go! Just a little longer... Come on! Hang on!"

The brightness was overcoming to any senses...

"N-n-no...! I can't... hold on...!"

The roar of thunder drowned out the sound of two beings screaming in horror as they tore apart...

…

I saw nothing but black. But I heard a soft sound of water lapping at the land in which I laid. I let out a soft groan and tried to open my eyes, but my vision was blurry and fading and I was forced to close them again. "Where... where am I...? ...I can't... drifting off..." I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried, and I was out before I could register what was going on...

…

"Hm..." She paced back and fourth, all while staring at the entrance of Wigglytuff's guild worriedly. She narrowed her eyes. "No. I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer!" She stepped forward. "This is it. Today, I'm going to be brave!" She had walked forward until she was above a grate. She jumped when she had heard a sudden voice shout from below.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" The other voice made her jump again.

"The footprint is Chikorita's! The footprint is Chikorita's!"

She cried out in shock, and stepped away from the grate, trembling. "Th-that shocked me!" She paused, staring ahead with a blank expression. With a sigh, she looked down at her feet. "...I can't... I can't bring myself to go in." She looked back up, eyes full of a mixture of anger and sadness. "I vowed that I would do it today, but..." She sighed, and looked into the bag around her neck, which had a rock in it. She slowly took it out, and stared. "I thought that holding on to my personal treasure would inspire me..." She looked at it for a few moments, then put it back in the bag with another sigh. "...I just can't do it. I'm such a coward..." She forced back tears as she muttered to herself. "This is so discouraging..." With one last look at the entrance, and slowly walked away.

When she left, the bushes rustled, and two figures crept out. The large, purple orb-like one let loose a large grin.

"Hey, Zubat. Did you get a load of that?!"

The bat-like one turned over to the other. "You bet I did, Koffing.

Koffing still kept his grin. "That little wimp that was pacing around..." He looked back to where the chikorita had left. "...she had something good, right?"

"That wimp had something, that's for sure." Zubat too looked in the same direction as Koffing had. "It looked like some kind of treasure."

"But it looked kinda like a rock, if you ask me..." Koffing paused, then grinned, turning to Zubat. "Do we go after her?"

Zubat looked over to Koffing, and nodded. "We do."

With a chuckle, Koffing followed Zubat and they left in the same direction as the chikorita had.

…

"Wow..." She looked up as bubbles drifted around her and around the shore. The bubbles glistened in the sunset's amber glow, and along with the sea, drifted lazily along. "What a beautiful sight!" Her crimson eyes shone with delight and fascination as she stared out into the sunset. "When the weather's good, the krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles... all those bubbles, reflecting the setting sun off the waves... it's always beautiful."

As she stared out into the sunset, thoughts began to run through her mind. _This is where I always come when I feel down on myself. It makes me feel good to be here, like always. _She looked up at the darkening sky, as the first stars of night began to shine. _Coming here always heals my spirits._

She then spotted something in the corner of her eye. She looked at it, but couldn't recognize what it was. "Hey..." She slowly walked over to it, and her heart began to race. "What's that...? What's going on over there...?" She was finally able to make out a living pokemon; unconscious and half buried in the sand. She let out a small shriek of terror. "Someone's collapsed on the sand!" She dashed over to the pokemon. "Are you okay?! Come on, wake up!"

…

_Tired..._

I opened my eyes, and my vision was still just as blurry. I heard something; but it was faint and uncollected. As I tried to move, I felt a sharp pain in my head. Eventually, I was able to slowly sit up, and I saw a strange green creature.

It had small green dots around her neck, and a large leaf atop her head. Her soft red eyes stared at me in concern.

"You're awake! Thank goodness!" The green creature had a young, feminine voice, so I assumed she was a girl... whatever she was. I slowly drew my eyes away from her and to the scenery around us. The darkening sky told me it was... night time, right? A large body of water lazily lapped near me, and there was golden sand all around. _Where... where am I...?_

"You wouldn't move at all..." She continued to speak. "I was really worried for you!" She seemed to see my confused expression. Indeed, I didn't know what exactly was going on. "...Do you know how you ended up zonked out here?"

I blinked, continuing to stare at her. _I was zonked out? What happened...? _

A small smile creased her lips. "Anyway, I'm Grace. Happy to meet you!" She tilted her head, and her cheerful expression turned into a puzzled one. "And who are you? I don't think I've seen a pokemon like you around before..."

At this point, I was extremely confused. _Pokemon?_ _But I thought... at least I think I..._"But..." I let out, my voice high and scratchy. I cleared it, and continued to speak. "I'm a human!"

Grace's eyes went wide, and she flinched in a way that I thought she tried to hold back her laughter. "What?! You say you're a human?!" She choked out, not hiding her laughter. "...You look like a totally normal skitty to me!"

Startled, I slowly looked down at myself. There was cream-colored paws, and a pink tail behind me. "I-it's... true..." I let out, letting the shock settle in. "I've turned into a skitty...!" _But... how did this happen? I don't... remember anything... just that I was once a human... _I looked up at the sky, letting my confusion run through my mind.

"You're... a little odd..." Grace narrowed her eyes slightly. "Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?"

I quickly shook my head. "What?! Of course not!"

"...You're telling me the truth...?" She rose a non-existent eyebrow.

I nodded.

"Okay..." She seemed to be deep in thought for a moment. "How about your name? What's your name?"

_My name...? _It felt as though my name was at the tip of my tongue. By the time I remembered my name, my head was pounding even more. "Th-that's right... my name is... Amylia."

Grace blinked. "So you're named Amylia? Strange name... Okay. Well, you don't seem to be a bad pokemon, at least." Upon seeing my glare, she began to sweat. "Sorry that I ever doubted you... It's just that more and more bad pokemon have been turning up lately, you see!" She sighed, and looked down at her feet. "It's just not safe anymore..."

I heard a soft flapping of wings, and I saw two beings getting ready to attack Grace, it seemed. "Look out, Gra-" I was interrupted by Grace slamming into me, and I was sent sprawling across the sand.

Grace let out an exclamation of pain. I noticed a rock fly from the small brown pouch she wore. The two attackers grinned at each other.

"Well, I do beg your pardon." The purple one said in a mocking tone.

Grace slowly got back to her feet and glared daggers at the two. "Hey! Why'd you do that?!"

The blue one with the wings let out a cackle. "Can't figure it out? We wanted to mess with you!" He let out another chuckle. "Can't face up to us, can you?!"

I saw Grace's jaw drop. "Wh-what?!"

"That's yours, isn't it?" The bat gestured to the small rock on the ground.

Grace's eyes widened. "Oh! That's...!" She made a move for it.

The blue one laughed, and took it just before Grace could even touch it. "Sorry, kiddo. We'll take that!"

She cried out in shock. "No!"

The purple creature laughed mockingly. I swear, that laugh was so cold it made me shiver. "Not gonna make a move to get that back? What's the matter? Too scared?"

Grace was trembling, and I could see tears forming in her eyes as the two thieves continued to laugh.

"I didn't expect that you'd be such a big coward!"

"See you around, chicken!"

The two began to make their leave, and I glared at them. "Don't. You. Dare." I hissed, standing in front of them.

"Koffing." The blue one said in an ordering tone.

"You got it, Zubat!" Koffing blew a green gas right into my face, and almost immediately, I was on the ground, coughing violently as the two crooks left into a cave nearby.

"Amylia!" Grace ran up to me, and helped me find my feet... paws, whatever they were... "Are you alright?!"

"Y-yeah..." I choked out, trying to not cough anymore. Once the coughing subsided, I shook my head, trying to clear away the dizziness.

"Ohhh..." Tears leaked from her eyes. "Wh-what should I do...?"

To be honest, I had no idea what we could do about those two. "I don't know..."

"That's my personal treasure... It means everything to me..." She sniffled, and more tears bubbled in her eyes. "If I lose that..." She narrowed her eyes, and shook her head violently, sending a few of the tears scattering away from her. "No! There's no time to waste! I have to get it back!" She paused, and looked over to me. "...Can you help me?"

I didn't need to think about it. "Of course I'll help!" Those two were going to pay.

"Really?! You're going to help?"

I nodded.

"Th-thanks! ...Can we go take care of it right now?"

"Alright, then..." I saw Grace already running off, and I quickly followed. "H-hey! Wait for me!"

…

As we traveled through the cave, I felt more and more anger towards those two crooks. How could they have done this? Grace seemed young; and her personal treasure was ripped from her possession with no mercy. What kind of person would do that?

While fighting various pokemon who tried to pick a fight, I was debating on this topic. But then I was wondering what was with all the pokemon fighting us. _Why not let us go through without a measly fight?_

It turned out that I could make other pokemon immobilized when I looked at them cutely. Grace told me it was the move Attract. And when they were immobilized, I would make them get away by scratching and tackling them.

"Amylia! I think we're almost there!" Grace's voice made me snap away from my thoughts.

I looked up, and two paths winded towards the end of the cave.

"Which way do you think they should go?"

I sniffed, and smelled Koffing's nauseating gas going down the left path. "I think we should go left. I can smell that Koffing's gas from here."

Grace nodded. "I agree. Let's go."

We walked towards the end of the tunnel, and I was growing more and more anxious. Would we have to fight those two? They seemed awfully tough... they way they knocked me away like that...

But it was pretty much too late to think about it when I saw them quietly chatting at the end of the tunnel.

Grace stepped forward, narrowing her eyes and trying to hold her frustration. "Hey!" Her voice cause the two crooks to jump in fright.

Koffing composed himself and snickered. "Well, well... if it isn't our old friend, the big chicken."

The remark made Grace step back as though she was physically hit. "Urk!" She closed her eyes, and stepped back forward. "Give me... Give me back what you took from me!" She yelled fiercely while stomping her foot. "That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!"

"Treasure you say? So that thing really is valuable, huh?" Zubat chattered with a grin.

"It could be worth more than we'd hoped for, I'd say!" Koffing replied to Zubat's statement. "We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price." Koffing cackled. "All the more reason not to give it back!"

Grace stared at the two in horror. "N-no! You can't!"

That was when I stepped forward. "Listen, you brutes! Give that back to Grace this instant!" It was a very difficult task to hold in my anger at this point.

Zubat was silent for a few moments before he spoke once more. "If you want it that back that badly... Come and get it!" He let out another chuckle, and threw the rock across the room, and it landed in the shallow water of the cave.

"NO!" Grace dashed for it, but Koffing tackled her to the ground, sending her skidding across the rocky floor.

I growled, and leaped at Koffing, tackling him to the ground. He struggled beneath me, and I took this advantage to give him a couple of nasty scratches across his face.

"Owowow!" He screeched beneath me, and I finished with one last fierce scratch before shoving him away.

I turned around, and saw Grace fending off Zubat. She was doing quite well; I could see various wounds across Zubat's body. I didn't think of stepping in to help her until he had bitten her near the neck.

Zubat had just tried to _kill_ her!

My thoughts about him and his little friend had gotten even more angering.

"Oh, come here, you savage_ brute_!" I lashed out at him; hitting him in his face, and sent him skidding across the ground beside Koffing. He didn't get back up after that.

Grace was laying beside me, panting and wincing in pain from the bite to the base of her neck. I was about to help her up when Koffing groaned in pain.

"Owowow..."

"Ugh... we got roughed up..." Zubat muttered.

I felt a growl rise in my throat. "Get up, you two. Or do you want more? I'd gladly 'rough you up' even more."

Koffing and Zubat both flinched, and got up.

"B-blast it... How'd we get wiped out by wimps like them?!" Koffing asked Zubat exasperatingly.

Zubat shook his head. "BAH!" He grunted, picking the rock out of the water. "Here you go, take it, then!" He threw it towards us, and it hit me in the face.

"OW!" I exclaimed, stepping back.

Koffing laughed at my misfortune. "Don't think you're so awesome. Your victory was just a fluke!"

"Yeah, you'd better remember that!" With that, Zubat and Koffing both fled.

Making sure they were gone, I turned back to Grace, who slowly got up.

"I'll be fine..." Grace muttered, looking around the room. "...Oh! My Relic Fragment!" She ran over to the strange rock, and picked it up. "Oh, thank goodness... I actually managed to get it back..." She turned to look at me. "This happened only because you were with me, Amylia..." She began to bounce in joy. "Thank you, Amylia!"

…

We had made our way out of the cave and back onto the sandy shores of the beach. The sky was much darker now, but the sun was still setting. Why was it taking so long to set...?

"Thank you so much!" Grace said to me a few times during our journey back to the beach. I had said your welcome every time, but this time, I was silent.

_I only helped because I happened to there... was that the right thing to do? _I thought to myself while watching the setting sun. _I guess so. _I smiled to myself. _This pokemon is clearly grateful. _I let loose a sigh. _It feels nice to be appreciated..._

Grace walked up to me, and put down the rock in front of me. "I call this my Relic Fragment. It's my treasure!" She sighed, and joined me in looking up at the sky. "You see, I've always loved legends and lore... I always get so excited when I hear tales from the past!" She looked over to me, smiling. "Don't you feel the same way? Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics..." She swept her gaze over to the sea's lapping waves. "Uncharted territories veiled in darkness... and new lands just waiting to be discovered!"

Her excitement and motivation towards this topic was pretty fascinating... I myself thought that this topic wasn't as interesting as she thought it was. As she spoke, I thought about this. What made her so excited about this?

"Wouldn't it be dramatic to make historic discoveries?" She asked me. I didn't know, so I shrugged. "And it just so happened... that I found my Relic Fragment." She gestured towards the rock. "Sure, it looks like junk, but take a closer look..."

I bent down and looked at it closely. There was an odd pattern.

"Look there." She gestured towards the top of the rock. "See that strange pattern inscribed on it?"

I stared at the pattern, trying to assemble what it was. It seemed like it was a circle; four long lines curved around the face of the rock. And in between those lines, four feathery wings spread wide across the stone. _It's true. There is a strange inscription. I've never seen a pattern like this..._

"There has to be a meaning to this pattern." Grace said, putting the stone back into her bag. "This Relic Fragment could be the key to areas where precious treasure lies!" She paused, grinning sheepishly. "At least that's the feeling I get..." She sighed, and looked back up at me. "That's why I want to join an exploration team. This thing must be able to fit into something... somewhere!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. She seemed so confident in finding the mystery of her Relic Fragment. But I was curious; what was a exploration team?

"So earlier, I tried joining an exploration team as an apprentice..." She looked away. "But... I was too cowardly." She was silent and saddened for a few moments. "...What about you, Amylia? What are you going to do, now? You lost your memory, and you somehow transformed into a pokemon..." She stared at me worriedly. "Do you have any place to stay?"

I was silent. I didn't think about needing a place to stay... I looked down, sullen.

"...If you don't... can I ask you a big favor?" She paused, thinking about what she was about to ask. "...Would you form an exploration team with me, Amylia?"

I stared at her, my mouth slightly agape.

"I think we could make a good exploration team together, Amylia... so, will you do that with me?" She pleaded. "Please?"

I was still staring at her, shocked. _I'm getting recruited out of the blue! I still don't know what an exploration team is... It's true, I have nowhere to go... I have no clue what I should do next... I guess it wouldn't hurt... _I grinned. "I'll do it." _Maybe I'll discover who or what I am by being with Grace... _"I'll form an exploration team with you."

Grace gasped, a wide smile shining on her face. Oh...! Really?!" She began to bounce again when I nodded. "Yay! Thank you! We're going to be a great combination!" She continued to bounce with glee. It made me smile. "Let's make this work! First, we need to go to Wigglytuff's place and sign up as apprentices." She looked over to me, still smiling. "That's where we can get the training to become a proper exploration team." Her smile depleted a bit. "I think the training will be very tough..." Her smile returned. "So let's give it our best, Amylia!"

I nodded, and we both made our way down the shore of the sea; the faint moonlight showing us the way towards our destinies.

_And so... Grace and I formed an exploration team. This turned out to be our first step into many fantastic realms of adventure that awaited our arrival... _

**-End of chapter one-**

**Wow! Such a long chapter (at least for me)! And to think the rest of the chapters are going to be this long, if not longer! I hope to be able to make this story as high quality as I can! **

**I hope you liked it, and I hope those of you who read this will read the next and enjoy it!**

**Now...**

…

**...**

**...REVIEW... :3**


End file.
